Another special day with you
by nestyuu
Summary: Its a date for Gokudera and Yamamoto :
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! For those who support 8059, I'm with you.

"Tadaima Hayato"

"Mmm Okaeri"

"Do you have anything planned on the 9th of September?"

"Give me a minute…Nope"

"Okay then, it's a deal, we are going on a date!"

"I have work you idiot, I'm not going to take a day off."

"You don't have to, I'm just going to steal your night away."

"Fine."

Gokudera picked up his pen, wrote 'dinner with baseball idiot' on his calendar and continued writing his thesis. Gokudera didn't get rid of his habit of calling Yamamoto a 'baseball idiot' because he would always be one. Just like today, even though they were already 24, Yamamoto would frequently go out with his baseball mates to play a few matches. At the corner of his eye, Gokudera saw Yamamoto walking towards the kitchen, he observed how Yamamoto has changed in these 10 years they knew each other. He became taller, more handsome (though he would never say that out loud) and definitely more matured. Feeling very distracted from the work in front of him, Gokudera did his best to ignore the man.

Yamamoto walked towards the kitchen. He was already planning where he should take his lover on his birthday. Nobody would think that Yamamoto was someone who would remember these kinds of things but the 9th of September was special. Very special to him. That was not only the day Gokudera would turn one year older, that was also the day he confessed to him, and was accepted. Yes, they have lived together for almost 5 years and are officially lovers. He smiles to himself while pouring hot water into the 2 cups, one for coffee and the other for tea.

Gokudera could smell the fragrance as the coffee made its way out into the living room. Yamamoto knew him the best. Not only has he perfected making coffee just the way Gokudera likes it, he has also been very attentive to his needs. He knew when Gokudera needed coffee and when he needed some time alone. Gokudera stared at the man who was conveniently sitting down, across him. He placed his tea on the table, closed his eyes, sighed and sipped his tea.

He opened his eyes only to see Gokudera's eyes darting from his face to his computer screen. Nevertheless, Yamamoto looked at his lover whose hair was tied up and he had worn his spectacles. Yamamoto always thought the spectacles made Gokudera looked so very sensei-like. It never failed to make his heart skip a beat. The grey hair tied up in a ponytail exposed his pale neck and a small part of a hickey. Seeing that, Yamamoto blushed, unconsciously, realised his lover has looked up at him with a questioning look on his face.

"If you are that hot, go and bathe. Also, stop staring at me, I can't think properly."

'I'm not hot, it's just that…nevermind."

With that, Yamamoto finished his tea, got onto his knees, leaned over the table and tilt Gokudera's head upwards. He placed his mouth on Gokudera's and took advantage of the small gasp Gokudera made to push his tongue inwards. Twirling his tongue with Gokudera's, the taste of coffee mixed with the taste of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone again! ^_^

Gokudera was a excited for his date with his lover, not that he will ever admit it to that idiot, or anyone at all including the tenth. He had rushed through the pile of paper work he had today in order to arrive home earlier. He always took a long time to choose something to wear, especially when he goes to a restaurant with Takeshi. Even after 10 years, Gokudera could never comprehend how that baseball idiot only took 15 minutes to get ready. He decided to bath first and figure out what to wear later.

He opened the front door to hear the sound of water coming down the showerhead. Takeshi took off his shoes, placed them at the shoe rack, and took a step into the flat that he shared with Gokudera. He left his lover's birthday present, a toy cat that reminded him of Uri, on the dining table. Takeshi turned to the left and headed to where Gokudera was, removing his shirt along the way. Upon reaching their bedroom, the smell of soap surrounded Takeshi, which aroused him a little while imagining his lover bathing; his nice silver hair and slim toned body. Unable to resist the temptation of touching the real thing, Takeshi turned the handle to the bathroom and steam clouded his vision for a while, barely showing the form of his lover.

Turning to face the entrance of the bathroom, Gokudera saw his naked tall lover, just standing there, at the door, staring at him.

"Only idiots will stand at the entrance of the bathroom."

"Hai." His lover replied him absentmindedly. "Eh..What?"

"Nandemonai. So are you going to continue standing or come in to bath?"

With that, Takeshi took 5 steps towards him and reached out for the shower gel, on the shelf, above his head. Suddenly, the bathroom smelled more and more like Takeshi instead of the soap he was using. Caught in his senses, he barely noticed a hand weave through his hair and the fingers gently rubbing his scalp. The head of his lover just resting on Gokudera's while his arms tightened around his body. Of course the most obvious was the slightly hard object pressing against his back.

"Takeshi"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't have time for this now."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. You can get out first. I'll just take care of this myself." Takeshi responded with a sigh.

"Do you think you will take long?"

"Umm… I don't suppose so."

"Okay" With that Gokudera spun around to face Takeshi, his lover's hardening length brushed across his skin and was now pressed against his stomach. Tentatively, his hand curled around the length, allowing his thumb to brush against the leaking tip. Hearing a gasp from the taller man, Gokudera couldn't help but smirk to himself, his hand tightening around the cock.

"Ah! Goku-!"

Said man started moving his hand excruciatingly slow, all the way to the base, all the way up to the top, brushing over the tip and moving southwards again. Increasing his pace seeing his lover's pained expression.

Takeshi placed his hands on the wall, with Gokudera's face between. The feeling of Gokudera's hand on him was something he could never explain. The warmness of the palm added to the hot erection he had. The strength of the fingers as they slightly squeezed his balls and…

"Hah…hah…Gokudera…HAYATO!"

With that, he came over the hand that was touching him. Unromantically, Gokudera just had to say:

"Since you're done, I'm going out to change first. Be quick."

"Aren't you a spoiler ne?"

Gokudera stopped walking, turned around to glare at him for a few seconds, and started walking out of the bathroom again. The sound of the water could be heard once more as Takeshi washed away the white liquid from his body.

He figured they wouldn't be going to somewhere that needed him to where his suit, so Gokudera wore his dark blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. After drying his hair, he tied it up since Takeshi always commented it looked nice. He reached the living room to find a poorly wrapped present on the table. _The wrapping paper just had to have baseball bats printed all over doesn't it_? He thought to himself. Picking up the box, he carefully shook it, in case something inside was breakable- like last year where he almost broke a mug if not for Takeshi who told him to stop shaking the box so violently. _Should I open it, should I not? Yes or no? To Open or not to open? _

So engrossed with the debate in his head, Gokudera didn't hear the approaching footstep and jumped a little while Takeshi hugged him form the back.

"Baka! Don't scare me like that!"

"Maa Maa relax! Do you want to open it now?"

"Well if you don't mind, but first, why hasn't your wrapping improve?"

"I am only good in two things you know? One is baseball and two is loving you."

Gokudera felt a blush creeping up his face, felt a hand touching his face, turning his face to meet the lips of his lover. Tongue in, tongue out, swirling around in his mouth. French kiss. Ending the kiss, Takeshi took his hand and led him out of the house while he was still holding on to the present.

"Open that in the car okay?"

A kiss to Gokudera's forehead before Takeshi and Gokudera both wore their shoes. Takeshi locked the door, took hold of the other man's hand and waited for the lift together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Yay to me because I managed to write this in between my many assignments which I refuse to do.

Thank you for your reviews and encouragement! (including Akiko ^_^)

Teasing scene – look out for it~

Gokudera and Takeshi arrived at the restaurant just in time for their dinner. _The restaurant seemed to be brimming with business, no wonder Takeshi had to reserve a place in advance. _Gokudera thought to himself as they stood outside, waiting for their turn to go in.

"Hi, reservation for two under the name of Yamamoto?"

"Yup that's right. Hey Gokudera, let's go in."

"Yeah. Okay"

_9 steps forward, turned to the left, 6 steps more. _Gokudera was so nervous he started taking note of where they were going to sit. He always thought it was kind of awkward for two grown up guys to eat dinner together, especially when it doesn't concern business. Nevertheless, he took a seat opposite Takeshi and took out his glasses.

"Can't you see the menu without them?"

"I can but the words are clearer with them on. Can you even understand what they have on their menu baka? It's in Italian."

"Eto…truthfully, I don't!"

"Of course you don't, why did you even come here when you can't read the menu?"

"Well, if my lover likes can, then why not?"

Pink started to stain Gokudera's cheek, how can Takeshi even say the word "lover" out loud? He, on the other hand, always had trouble trying to say it even when they are alone.

"So are you ready to order?"

"Ahem…ya, yes, of course. What are you ordering though?"

"I'll just pick number 12! I eat everything anyways."

Takeshi filled in his order form, took Gokudera's, stood up and headed towards the counter. Gokudera took out a book from his bag, and started reading, he wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing, unlike Takeshi.

He passed the order form to the waitress and head back towards their table. He couldn't help staring at the man with a ponytail and glasses, reading his book. Gokudera always looked too serious, at least he isn't doing any work now. Takeshi smiled to himself and sat down. He placed his elbow on the table and his head in his hands.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hmm…the pretty girl behind you?"

"Oh really, please continue LOOKING."

"Come on, dera-chan, I was just kidding. I only have eyes for you ne."

"Bastard."

"By the way, isn't that the boss with Kyoko?"

Gokudera turned around to see the couple walking towards their direction, Tsuna immediately noticed both of them and waved.

"Gokudera, Takeshi, nice to meet you here! How have both of you been?"

"Hey Tsuna, we are both fine. How about you? Getting married soon?"

_Takeshi is too straightforward; he should learn how to stop doing that. _

"Juudaime, please ignore that idiot. We are both fine, thank you so much for your concern."

"Hahaha. You both sure get along well don't you?"

"Ne Tsuna, would you like to join us?"

_WHAT? Takeshi did not just say that. Did he? Stupid of me to think we can eat our dinner just the two of us…Juudaime, I'm sorry but please say no._

"Oh umm sure. Kyoko you don't mind joining them for dinner right?"

"Its fine its fine! The more the merrier~"

Takeshi got up to seat next to him while Tsuna and Koyko now sat opposite them. Gokudera couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. Stupid? Disappointed? No. He just felt like kicking Takeshi at his shin, and that's what he did.

"Ow! Gokudera what the hell was that for?"

"Did I hit you? Sorry about that."

"It's okay, didn't hurt that much anyways."

_It didn't hurt? Should have kicked him harder. _Gokudera tried thinking of another plan to get his revenge, completely oblivious to the conversation between Tsuna, Takeshi and Kyoko. Only when the food arrived, did he listen while he ate.

"Gokudera, are you okay? You're quite silent today."

"I'm fine boss, just a little tired that all."

"Okay, do make sure you rest more."

He listened to his boss's words, nod his head and found himself noticing that Tsuna's hand was over Kyoko's on the table. _They can't be more obvious than that can they?_ That however, just gave him an idea to get his revenge.

Gokudera moved his left hand below the table and started inching towards Takeshi's leg hoping that the couple opposite didn't notice. Slowly but surely, he placed his hands on Takeshi right thigh and started moving his hand down towards his lover's knee and back upwards. He could clearly feel Takeshi's growing discomfort, his thigh muscle twitching slightly under his touch.

Takeshi felt a warm palm resting lightly on his thigh and felt it move up and down continuously. He was so shocked at the sudden movement, he chocked on his spaghetti.

"Takeshi! Drink some water. What happened?"

Kyoko asked him in her sweet voice, that's how Tsuna always described her voice, sweet. He thought that Gokudera's voice was much sweeter though if he dared to say that out loud, he might never see tomorrow.

"It was kind of spicy at some parts. Got chocked on it. Please continue EATING!"

Suddenly, he felt the warmth touch the part between his thigh and his groin. Not yet there but just in between.

"Ah sorry for that. Thought I felt my phone vibrating. Excuse me."

He turned to face his lover only to find him eating his food leisurely. _Is he actually having pleasure in torturing me like this?_ Takeshi quickly ate his food so he could put his hand over Gokudera's and take it away from his thigh. The situation was getting too dangerous.

He would never have expected the next step of Gokudera's plan, to palm his growing erection through his jeans! Luckily, he finished his food and wasn't drinking any water, he would have chocked to death with this. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead, his could feel his erection growing as Gokudera's hand started to squeeze his length ever so lightly. He needed more, a closer contact.

Gokudera was enjoying himself, he could sense that Takeshi's whole body was on alert and he had trouble trying not to laugh. As if he could read his lover's mind, Gokudera expertly unbuttoned Takeshi's jeans and pulled the zipper down as slow as possible while he kept the conversation going. Finally, he could feel the hot member through one less piece of cloth. With only his boxers, Takeshi's member was forming a small tent and producing a wet patch at the tip.

Daring himself, Gokudera brushed him thumb over the top of Takeshi's cock, just like before. He heard the sounds of Takeshi's heavy breathing and smirked at his efforts in keeping a straight face which was failing. _How long can he stand this? My baka lover._

Obviously, it wasn't long because after that thought, Gokudera felt Takeshi's hand over his, lifting it up and putting them on his own thigh.

Takeshi couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't care how rude it was going to look to Tsuna but they are leaving RIGHT NOW. He zipped and buttoned his jeans, which constrained his erection and hurting it slightly. Almost immediately after, he took hold of Gokudera's hand, stood up and said:

"I'm sorry Tsuna and Koyko, I forgot we have something really important we had to attend. Please excuse us and do continue eating!"

With that, Takeshi rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Tsuna and Kyoko bewildered at his behaviour. Not that they couldn't figure out what was going on, everyone knew about them already. Only Takeshi and Gokudera are still unaware of it.

"Aren't they loving Tsuna?"

"Hie? I guess you can say that. Their relationship has been going on for so long, I'm glad they are still together."

"I wonder how long they think they can hide this from us."


	4. Chapter 4

Ohaiyo/Konbanwa mina! Im so sorry for the late update! Schoolwork isn't going very well for me so im kind of struggling but I managed to churn this out and im happy! Thanks for your support~ see you guys soon. :D

-Story starts here-

Takeshi, holding Gokudera's hand, left the restaurant as fast as he could. _To the car, to the car, to the car! _The words kept repeating in his head, he needed a distraction and a goal before he pulled Gokudera into the hotel next door. _At last I have to make it to the car, Gokudera probably wouldn't like doing it there but I can't help it._

Finally, the couple reached the carpark and Takeshi managed to open the door at the backseat. He pushed Gokudera inside, went in and locked the car door. First things first…

"Gokudera, did you seriously have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't act innocent."

"You mean this?"

Gokudera moved his hand such that it will cup Takashi's length however, Takeshi's quick reflections allowed him to catch hold of Gokudera's hand before it reached its destination. He suddenly pulled Gokudera towards him that Gokudera lost his balance and landed on top of Takeshi's lap, somehow straddling him.

"Ow...you idiot. What do you think you are doing?"

"Whatever you had done to me just now, this is payback."

Takeshi pushed Gokudera's head down for a kiss.

"Mmmm!"

He licked along Gokudera's lips, asking for permission to enter.

The feel of his slightly rough tongue licking his lips caused him to moan slightly. He shifted uncomfortably on Takeshi's lap as he felt his erection growing larger by the minute. Wanting to fully feel their tongues mingle with his other, Gokudera opened his mouth for Takeshi and felt the warm muscle touched his, sending a small electric shock throughout his body.

His hands subconsciously rested around Takeshi's neck and pulled his head even closer while tilting his head slightly to allow Takeshi better access into his mouth.

Gokudera shifted even closer towards Takeshi's body, wanting to steal the warmth that was emitting. This action however, caused both of their still covered arousal to move against each other.

"Ahhhh! Hayato…I can't wait anymore, may I?"

"hah…hah…Since when…have you ever…asked?"

With that, Takeshi's took off Gokudera's hair tie and ran his hand through the silver-ish, smooth hair causing a small sigh to escape his lover's lips. His hands travelled south, barely touching the nipples before moving to tug at Gokudera's shirt. Obediently, Gokudera raised his hands and his shirt was taken off.

Takeshi took his time to touch Gokudera's back, to explore his thin waist and his slightly built pack before slowly moving to touch each nipple in between his thumb and index finger. Kneading the two beads with different intensity, he let go of one to suck on it.

"Yamamoto…ahhhh"

He used his tongue to flick it up and down, sucking at the bead that caused Gokudera to bend backwards and push against his mouth even more. His tongue licked the path to Gokudera's neck where it bit down slightly at the hollow to leave a hickey.

"Oww don't leave a hickey on me where other's can see it!"

"It's a prove we made love Hayato."

Slowly, he pulled down the zipper covering Gokudera's erection, while Gokudera did the same to his. Gokudera got off Takeshi so both could shed their jeans before straddling him yet again, fully naked.

Their erections touched each other, in between both of their fevered bodies. Takeshi reached behind Gokudera where the bottle of lubricant and a condom was, in the drawer. He was glad he kept some of this stuff in the car although Gokudera had never approved.

Before he could even open the condom, Gokudera took it from him and opened it with his mouth. Ever so slowly, Gokudera touched the hot length and stroked it up and down, only once. His thumb brushed over the leaking tip before he placed the condom over the head and rolled it down towards the base of Takeshi's cock.

Takeshi's grip on Gokudera's waist got tighter with every touch of Gokudera's hands on his member. When he was finally done, Takeshi opened the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount onto his palms. He closed the cap and placed his hands on Gokudera's thigh messaging his way up until he got hold of the erect member. He squeezed it slightly, causing Gokudera to shift under his touch only to let go and leave it erect.

His hands kneaded the butt and subsequently moved towards the centre where he brushed past the tight, pink hole.

"AHHH!"

Hearing Gokudera's response to his touch, Takeshi slipped his slick finger into the hot cavern. He could feel Gokudera's muscle clenching around the intruder but he continued to add a second finger into the tight hole. He moved both fingers in and out slowly, before increasing the pace and scissoring to help Gokudera get accustomed to the size.

"Takeshi, ah… faster!"

Those two words pushed Takeshi to the edge, he slipped his finger out of Gokudera's hole, leaving the latter to whimper at the loss. Gokudera couldn't wait any longer, he stood up slightly and got hold of Takeshi's member, positioned it at his hole and slowly sat down.

"Hayato, you feel so good."

"Shut up…ah…"

Gokudera managed to take in Takeshi's length all the way to the hilt. Takeshi barely caught the slight pain Gokudera showed on his face as he struggled to adjust to his thick length. In order to distract him form the pain, Takeshi took Gokudera's mouth again, arms hugging Gokudera's waist, As their tongues danced with each other, he lifted Gokudera slightly before allowing him to slid back down on his length. He repeated it steadily trying not to hurt his lover.

"Takeshi…faster…more…"

"Beg me for it Hayato. Say please."

"Baka! Why WOULD I DO…!"

Takeshi got hold of Gokudera's cock, stroking him, moving his hand up and down, thumb pressing against the slit preventing anymore cum from leaking out.

"Let go…"

"Beg me"

Takeshi smirked slightly. Only during sex has Gokudera ever been honest and less violent towards him. But nonetheless he likes his love in all aspects.

"…Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please…thrust your cock into me"

Gokudera blushed a little at his honesty but there was no time for that.

"AHHHHH!"

Takeshi pulled out his member from Gokudera's hole, not completely but almost, only to thrust back in with full force all the way to the hilt. In and out, in and out.

"AHH Takeshi!"

"Hayato, your muscles are convulsing around me. Can you feel it? You're so hot"

"Don't…ah…talk so…hahhah much…TAKESHI TAKESHI IM…AHHHHH!"

With little warning, Gokudera came and his seeds splashed over the two bodies, mixing with the sweat from sex.

"HAYATO!"

Takeshi came too, from the sudden tightness that gripped his member while Gokudera was releasing his seeds. Gokudera slumped against Takeshi's body, trying to take in as much air as he could. He was too tired to move to allow Takeshi's member out of him. Not that he mind since Takeshi was wearing protection. However, he could feel Takeshi slightly moving his body such that Takeshi's member slipped out of his hole. Within the constrained space between his body and Takeshi's, his lover managed to take off the condom and throw it into a small plastic bag.

"WAH! What is that? Its cold!"

"Eh. Its just a wet towel to wipe you Hayato."

"Can't you make it warmer?" A frowned formed between his eyebrows.

"Heehee that's kind of impossible to bear with it for awhile kay?"

Gokudera could feel Takeshi's big hands wiping up the white liquid on his thigh and both of their stomach area. Unknowingly, it also found its way to the back hole and wiped it. He jumped at the sudden touch that made Takeshi snicker.

"Don't laugh at me, you baseball freak"

"But you're so cute Gokudera~"

"I'm a guy, I can't be cute. If you want someone cute go find a girl."

"Aww come on. You know I'll never do that, I have you."

"Tsk cheesy"

"That's how you like it~"

"Whatever, take us home, I want to sleep. Pass me my clothes as well."

"Yes Sir!"

The couple got dressed in their respective clothes, took their seats and started on their way home from the carpark. Along the way, Gokudera fell asleep, his head was subconsciously lying on Takeshi's thigh.


End file.
